


I Just Came for the Fish

by mercurybard



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahandra is a bit disturbed by Aaron's redecorating</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Came for the Fish

"Okay, Aaron, the animals are gonna have to go."

"They bothering you?"

"They're eyeing me! I'm naked! You're naked! We're naked in a bed, together! And is that the monkey Jaye stole from her therapist's office? Tell me we did not just have sex in front of your sister's monkey!"

"I thought we weren't going to mention Jaye while naked. 'Never', I believe was the word for just how frequently we were allowed to speak of my sister."

"I'm not the one who has a shrine to tacky collectible items with faces on my window seat."

"If you want, I can move them…"

"Not now! You just keep doing what it is you're doing with those magical fingers of yours…"

"So I have magic fingers?"

"Shut-up!"


End file.
